Legends:Coruscant
Coruscant '''foi a capital de toda a galáxia. Um planeta com apenas uma cidade que se estendia horizontalmente por toda a sua superfície e, verticalmente, com alguns quilômetros de altura. História Situado no coração da galáxia, Coruscant era o centro do governo para a República e o Império que a suplantou. Por milhares de anos de civilização, o planeta esteve completamente envolto por paisagens da cidade e extensões urbanas. Os arranha-céus imensos alcançavam a atmosfera, e estendiam-se abaixo fundo das sombras escuras. Riscando a linha do céu estavam séries intermináveis de tráfego. Até na profunda da noite, Coruscant era vivo com reluzir luzes e rios de tráfego, uma pulsante megalópole que se recusa dormir. Algumas das decisões mais importantes, afetando as vidas de trilhões, tinham sido feitas em Coruscant. Por muito tempo tinha sido o centro do governo, e o local de residência para o Chanceler Supremo da galáxia. De uma alta torre se erguendo sobrepondo e observando de um cintilar de edifícios montanhosos, governantes como Valorum e Palpatine planejavam cuidadosamente o futuro da República. Embora o Chanceler ter guiado o governo, os problemas estavam no final das contas na cavernosa rotunda do Senado Galáctico.Os milhares de Senadores e representantes galácticos dos distantes mundos da República debateriam assuntos urgentes e planejariam incontáveis assuntos pessoais. thumb|left|250px|A [[Legends:Cidade Galáctica|Cidade Galáctica.]] Como Coruscant era o ponto central para decisões afetando os volumosos motores de comércio na galáxia, era também um ninho de ganancia e corrupção. Vastas fortunas foram gastas para assegurar que aquelas corporações seriam permitidas de operar sem restrições que diminuiriam os lucros. As entidades como a Federação do Comércio e a Associação de Comércio possuíram incrível controle sobre a política interna de Coruscant. Removida desta corrupção e encaixada em torre cintilar estava o Alto Conselho Jedi. Coruscant era a moradia do Templo Jedi, e a ordem antiga respondia ao próprio Chanceler Supremo. Um mundo bastante diferente existia em baixo do vislumbrar da superfície do planeta cidade. Nos níveis mais baixos, onde luz solar nunca alcançava, existia uma névoa de luzes artificiais e flutuantes hologramas, promessa de entretenimento suprindo para uma miríade de espécies e o espectro cheio de moralidade. Cidadãos de acima e de abaixo interagem em incontáveis estabelecimentos oferecendo fuga, anonimato, jubilação e mais que só uma insinuação de perigo. Fim da República thumb|left|O [[Legends:Templo Jedi|Templo Jedi em Coruscant ao pôr do sol.]] 23 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes começou a desunir os sistemas da República. Durante esse tempo, vários lideres republicanos foram vítimas de atentados terroristas, inclusive a senadora Padmé Amidala em um atentado a sua nave. Ela sobreviveu mas muitas de suas ajudantes morreram. Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi ficaram como seus guarda-costas, assim eles perseguiram a caçadora de recompensas Zam Wessell por Coruscant até que ela fosse morta por Jango Fett, o que fez Obi-Wan ir para Kamino. Anos depois, a Confederação lançou um ataque à Coruscant usando rotas secretas fornecidas por Darth Sidious. O ataque foi comandando pelo líder droide Grievous. A invasão distraiu as forças clones e Jedi para que Grievous e seus MagnaGuardas conseguissem capturar o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Com o fim das Guerras Clônicas, Coruscant foi renomeado '''Centro Imperial junto com a Declaração de uma Nova Ordem, que re-organizava a República Galáctica em Império Galáctico. Império Galáctico Durante o reino do Imperador Palpatine, o nome oficial do planeta era Centro Imperial, ou somente Centro. Mesmo assim ele ainda era conhecido pelo seu velho nome. O Imperador também ordenou uma reforma no Palácio da República e o renomeou como Palácio Imperial. O palácio era uma enorme estrutura em forma de pirâmide, a maior construção do planeta. Outras estruturas da República, como o Senado Galático e o Templo Jedi, foram destruídas ou isoladas. Ecossistema e Características Gerais O grau de ocupação modificou o ecossistema de tal forma que é necessário o uso de satélites de transferência de energia solar (enormes espelhos orbitais) para esquentar as altas e baixas latitudes. Um dia em Coruscant tinham 24 horas e um ano, 368 dias. Essas medidas serviam de referência para toda a galáxia. Água thumb|left|Encanamentos trazendo a água de Coruscant de regiões polares. Toda água do planeta foi drenada e conservada em baixo da grande cidade, devido à superpopulação. O único lugar onde água natural pode ser vista é no Mar Ocidental, com várias ilhas artificiais usadas pelos turistas nos feriados. Sem fontes naturais de água para alimentar os trilhões de habitantes, os arquitetos de Coruscant, junto de muitos outros de toda galáxia, trabalharam juntos para construir um ecossistema próprio nas construções massivas em todo planeta. Estações de captura polar também derreteram gelo e distribuíram água por todo planeta através de um complexo de canos. Montanhas Manari Um dos poucos lugares naturais conservados de Coruscant eram as Montanhas Manari, picos gêmeos que saíam do chão perto do famoso palácio imperial. As Montanhas Manari incluíam o mais alto pico, Umate; vários restaurantes flutuantes; o Monument Plaza; e era a casa dos Flames do culto Umate. Era embaixo das Montanhas Manari que Lusankya estava escondida. Durante a Invasão Yuuzhan Vong em Coruscant essas montanhas foram destruídas. Nos bastidores *Uma das inconsistências mais notáveis diz respeito à população de Coruscant. As fontes do Universo Expandido mais recentes, como a novela Traitor e os livros de referência Inside the Worlds of The Phantom Menace e Coruscant and the Core Worlds, disseram que a população seria de 1 trilhão; enquanto outras fontes canônicas foram mais divergentes, como por exemplo de 5 bilhões, 10 bilhões, 176 bilhões e 650 bilhões, então por enquanto não há algo específico. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Coruscant Nights: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights: Chiascuro'' *''Coruscant Nights: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''HoloNet News'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Obsessão'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''União'' *''New Jedi Order'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The Joiner King'' *''The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Legacy: Broken'' *''Force Commander'' }} Fontes *Jedi Center *Mundo estranho: O Universo de Star Wars Categoria:Cidades capitais Categoria:Lugares em Coruscant Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império de Krayt Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Fel Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Jedi Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Mandalorianos Categoria:Planetas de atmosfera Tipo I Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Planetas terrestres